Xianpu explores Japan
by EvilGenki
Summary: Xian-pu decides to take time off from chasing Ranma and explore Japan. Here she finds a cute little purplish kitty named Diana (from Sailor Moon). It looks like Xian-pu isn't the only purplish kitty in Tokyo.


After chasing Ranma forever so long Xian-pu decides to take a break and visit Tokyo as sort of a vacation. Heck, she's in Japan so she might as well enjoy the sights. She decides to stroll down one of the random streets to explore, not fearing anyone attacking because she could kick their butt anyway. No one was down this tiny street except for a small child with short brown hair playing with a tiny pink kitty with a crescent moon on her for head. Thinking that this little kitten was cute, and also that it resembled her other form a bit, she approached and knelt down near the kitty taking care not to get the red silk of her dress dirty on the wet ground as she did this. With her index finger she scratches the kitties head. Her gaze shifts over to the little brown haired boy who had been previously playing with the kitty. "Ni hau," she said, giving a slight wave. At first the little boy looked confused, but soon recognizing that the girl was speaking a foreign language he replied, "Konnichiwa," and gave a smile. Unfortunately, at this precise moment an old woman on the top floor of the apartment directly above them decided that this was the perfect time to empty a bucket of water out onto the street below. Sure enough, the water struck Xian-pu changing her to her kitty form instantly. Needless to say, she was not too pleased with this. The boy had shielded his eyes from the water, but soon opened them just in time to see Xian-pu change. The child was up and running before Xian-pu had even realized what had happened. Realizing that the rest of her sight- seeing would not be as enjoyable until she found hot water she splashed at a puddle of water with her paw. She turned and began to walk away down the street, but a soft little voice stopped her in her tracks. "Wait," said the other little purplish kitty as she rushed to catch up to her. "You're not a normal kitty either! My name is Diana. What's yours?" Not being able to reply and not understanding too much of what she had said anyway, Xian-pu replied with a soft mew and a shrug of her shoulders. "Can't talk? Come with me. I know what we can do." Not having much of a choice she sighed and fallowed her newfound friend.  
  
Diana gave her a wonderful tour of Tokyo from tree branches and high walls. "Perhaps Xian-pu not have such bad time in Tokyo," she thought. "Tokyo look nice from up high." Eventually they arrived at the Tsukino residence and were met at the front door by Luna and Artimis. They both stared at Xian-pu for a moment never before seeing a cat with such, um, fancy hair ornaments before. Of course, not many people see cat's with crescent moons upon their for heads either, so they decided not to say a thing. Inside a pot of water was heating up for tea, some cookies were baking in the oven, and a TV could be heard off in the distance. "If I got a piece of paper could you tell me your name?" Xian-pu nodded and mewed playfully hoping that Diana would just hurry up and leave the room. "All right. I'll be back soon," she said as she turned and darted out the door. Now Xian-pu had an opportunity to plan a way to change forms. Everything seemed so perfect. Water was boiling less than five feet away from her. The thought had crossed her mind that the water might be so boiling hot that it would scaled her, but this was a chance she knew she would have to take. The tour was fun while it lasted, but she was tired of being a cat now. Besides, another opportunity like this might not show up for a long while. She shifted her weight on her hind legs and prepared to pounce. Her eyes focused on the teapot and her tail swayed back and forth anxiously. "Xian- pu must do this now," she thought. With all of her strength she leapt up toward the pot on the stove and as she was halfway there the whistle on the teapot went off sounding that it was steaming and ready to make into tea. "Oh no, Xian-pu going to burn!" she screamed in her mind. However, it was too late. The hot water was already drenching her and falling to the floor causing quite a commotion in the kitchen. As she suspected, she was now in her human form, not wearing a stitch of clothes, and in A LOT of pain. "Xian-pu hot! Xian-pu hot!" she screamed as she ran around the room as if running would ease the pain the slightest bit. During her painful rant Usagi walked into the room ready to make her tea. Usagi gave out a shrill scream at the sight of a stranger in her kitchen. Though she was in great pain, Xian-pu courteously stopped screaming and gave a polite wave. "Ni hou," she said as polite as she could through all of the immense pain she was feeling. "A stranger! A creep! Chibi-Usa! Luna! Mommy!!" she wailed. Diana returned with paper and a pen in her mouth just in time to see Usagi sink to the floor in panic. Luna and Artimis also entered the room to see what the commotion was about. Quite use to Usagi's wailing rants they focused their attention on the nude woman in their kitchen. The thought that she could be an enemy crossed her mind, but seeing the decorations in her hair and remembering Diana's friend from a few moments ago they were set at ease a bit. Xian-pu sighed and walked straight by Usagi as she continued to freak out. "Xian-pu must go now, Crying Girl. Shai Shen." To provide herself some modesty she took a white cooking shirt that was hanging on the wall of the kitchen, and then continued out the door to continue sightseeing on her own and to get herself into some descent clothing. 


End file.
